


Rorschach Never Shuts Up

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Roche, Shower Sex, Talkative Rorschach, bottom rorschach, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Written for a prompt for Rorschach not just talking normally back in the day, but never shutting up.





	Rorschach Never Shuts Up

"Fuckfuckfuck. Daniel. Daniel, we've got to spring it now."

"Rorschach, for Christ's sake, quit breathing down my neck!" Dan was hunched beside a gargoyle, squinting through his goggles as Big Figure's gang assembled below them. He held the switch to summon the NYPD to close in and corral them all, and he was waiting for the right moment.

" _Daniel_ ," his partner whined, "they'll smell a rat and break any minute, come on come on come on." He was practically dancing in his agitation, keeping his shufflings small enough not to give them away, but not small enough not to irritate Dan.

"Goddammit, shut up!" Dan hissed, and threw the switch. 

Later, after the bust was complete and Rorschach had had his usual altercation with one of the boys in blue ("Uniform also a costume. Ehhnk."), Dan sighed in relief and sank into his seat aboard Archie, wearily rubbing at his eyes and praying for one of Rorschach's delicate and perfectly timed silences. Much like the weight of the utterances of a man who seldom speaks, when Rorschach actually kept his trap shut it was beautiful. 

He groaned as gloved fingers started their nervous, adrenalized drumming on the edge of the control panel. Rorschach never actually touched anything on it. He had merely said that he had never learned to drive a car, and that beyond punching the right buttons on the remote when Daniel told him to, he was pretty sure that airships were well outside his area of expertise. Daniel kept meaning to drag him out for a few lessons in a vacant lot at 3 AM, but it just never materialized.

"Can't believe that back-to-back complimentary thing actually worked, Daniel." He looked over at him, the patterns on his mask shifting wildly the way the always did at times like this. He had told Dan all about the mask, among many other things, and Dan knew that it sped up when his blood did, which only made sense, since Rorschach tended to overheat after fights. He shucked his trench and the scarf, and unbuttoned the suit jacket underneath it. Suits had always felt like a costume to Dan, and he had told Rorschach so the first time he saw it. It was the first time he had ever heard his partner laugh, and the sound was so rusty that he wanted to put it into use again. To flex it and fix it until it worked smoothly. After teasing his age of out him, Dan had actually looked up Rorschach's Chinese zodiac in a moment of boredom. He wasn't surprised that his element was metal. Dan had always worked well with it. Even when it clanged discordantly. "--brilliant! ...Listening, Daniel?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Brilliant tactics. Proud of you." He paused, and interrupted the warm glow in Dan's chest as it tried to form itself into words with, "Wonder about officer Danforth. Possible homosexual? Shows signs."

"Rorschach, you can't tell who's gay just by looking! Jeez!"

"Also seems to be advancing their agenda, probably hand in hand with Je-- Sorry, Daniel."

"No, no, it's all right. After all, I eat bacon and can't even find my menorah."

"I know you're not part of the Zionist conspiracy, Daniel. You're too kind and not rapacious enough. And you understand that the Palestinians were unjustly displaced."

"Well, we needed somewhere to land, but you're right, it hasn't been very fair." Dan sighed.

"See? Very understanding. Almost too open-minded for your own good. It's a good thing you've got me, Daniel." Dan couldn't help laughing. "Reminds me a little of a guy I knew as a kid. Good sparring partner, kind person, but incredibly gullible. Not that you are. Just a similar defect caused by your own kindness and honesty."

"Where'd he end up?"

"Got adopted." Rorschach shrugged, and Dan still couldn't tell if Rorschach grew up in an orphanage, or just near one. The only subject he treated with any reticence was himself, his childhood doubly so.

"Huh. My best friend when I was a kid moved. And you know ten-year-olds don't write."

Rorschach nodded. "...Do you suppose Adrian has anything to do with UFOs?"

"What? God, you're crazy!"

"Thinking about a recent upswing in reports." He muttered, sounding hurt.

"All right, I'm sorry. And you know what?"

"What?"

"If there is anything up there, I wouldn't put it past him to be bankrolling it." 

And Rorschach was off again, a wall of words about evolution and pyramids and genetically modified foods. Dan tuned a lot of it out, letting that hoarse, earnest voice wash over him, nodding in the appropriate places. It was practically like being married. Really a lot like, in some ways. Part of the reason Rorschach was rambling so much was nerves. This would be their third time sleeping together if he didn't bolt, and Dan was really, really hoping he wouldn't. He stripped out of his costume in the most businesslike way he could manage, vanishing into the shower. 

He turned the water on, nearly scalding, and leaned against the wall, counting in his head. There had been a couple false starts, and he knew that if Rorschach didn't come by the count of ten, he probably wouldn't show up at all. He was just getting to eleven and letting despair come over him when the door opened and shut, and he could hear his partner's incoherent grumbling as he padded over and opened the glass door of the shower. Dan beamed when he came in, shoulders hunched sullenly. He pulled him into his arms, and let him burrow in against his chest as steam and the hissing sound of water wrapped around them both.

"Goddamn fluoride in the water." Rorschach muttered, irritably biting Dan's collar bone and making him shiver. "Say it's for our children's teeth, but it causes mental retardation. Probably the same people responsible for the heavy metals in vaccines."

"Well, I can still do math and we're both filthy." 

He lathered his hands and washed Rorschach's back, since that was what was easiest. The way it made him whimper was just a bonus. His voice quavered as he murmured about secret nuclear tests, and broke when Dan pressed him back against the wall, scrubbing his chest and under his wiry arms, pressing against him and kissing him hard enough to bruise his mouth a little. Rorschach moaned, opening his legs for Dan to settle between them, mewling and bucking his hips at the feeling of Dan's cock sliding along his, gasping whenever Dan slid off and rubbed his belly instead. It was so good he could barely stand it, but far too intermittent to do anything but torment him. He whined, clinging to Dan and losing his place entirely about the uranium dumps in the southwest. 

"Please, Daniel, please, I--aaah!" He cried out as Dan pressed one fingertip into him, scrambling to wrap one leg around Daniel's waist, supporting himself on one toe, trembling.

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart." He murmured into Rorschach's ear, and his partner bit his chest, flushed even for someone in a hot shower and whimpering hungrily.

"Oh god." He kissed the mark he had left and groaned. "Oh god Daniel I can't--" He shuddered and pressed back onto Dan's hand, even though there was no lube and it was starting to hurt a little. "So hard to ask, so fucking hard to ask..." He whined helpessly when Dan kissed his cheek. "Need you inside me. Please." He cried out as Dan cupped his balls. "S-sorry for earlier remarks concerning Jewish business interests!"

Dan chuckled. "I'm not punishing you, silly." He breathed, nibbling his ear. "I just need to know you want it." He switched off the shower, and Rorschach's breathing was deafening in the sudden silence.

"Yes." He whimpered, wrapping his arms around Dan's neck and pressing his face to his shoulder. He held him for a moment as the cold seeped in, then pulled away to wrap Rorschach in his robe and himself in towel. Rorschach nearly ran up the stairs, and Dan followed him, kicking his bedroom door shut behind them (because Rorschach couldn't settle until he did), and grabbing him from behind and pinning him to the bed when they reached it. He wriggled around in Dan's grasp until he was facing him, pulling the robe open with shaking hands, beginning to mutter about cryptozoology and the liberal media under his breath. Dan kissed him to shut him up and grabbed the lube, slicking his hand and sliding one finger easily into Rorschach, who jumped and cried out, pressing down and mewling piteously. Dan added two more fingers and Rorschach covered his face with one arm, moaning and digging his heels into Dan's back. 

"Jesus, this is why I tried to get you to stay here last night. Aches, doesn't it?" Rorschach nodded, shuddering as Dan's free hand rubbed slow circles on his chest. "Starting to feel better now?" He murmured, and Rorschach nodded again. "Good." He kissed him and then pulled his fingers out to lube his cock and slide into him. He took Walter's arm and pinned it to the pillow, watching his face. His eyes flew open once, wide and shocky, and then closed as his entire body relaxed. 

He really couldn't seem to help it. No matter how much his conscious mind objected, his body knew exactly what it wanted. In Dan's arms he didn't have any strength to fight it, and moaned in a way that he would call whorish as Dan began to pound him into the mattress. He tried to tell Dan how good it felt sometimes, but his constant words deserted him, leaving only a few garbled fragments. For the moment he just dug his nails into Dan's shoulders and jerked against him. He yelped in surprise when Dan rolled them over, then moaned and as he propped himself up on his elbows and then his hands as he started to rock shamelessly, slowly at first and then faster, alternately biting his lip to keep quiet and letting it go to groan loudly, the sound seeming to rumble up from the soles of his feet. 

Dan just stared, and cried out when Rorschach sat back, strong thighs flexing as he arched up and impaled himself, again and again, low sounds jarring out of him each time he let his hips drop. Dan watched him until he couldn't stand it anymore, then stroked him in slow counterpoint, fascinated all over again by the slide of his foreskin. Rorschach jerked and groaned, shooting so hard Dan felt sticky warmth hit his cheek and the corner of his mouth, which was enough to set him off, moaning as he emptied himself into Rorschach, who collapsed onto him and whimpered, licking his mouth clean. He trembled as Dan turned it into a real kiss, and was easily, blessedly quiet as he drifted to sleep with his head on Dan's shoulder.


End file.
